


Power Play

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Power Bottom, Threesome, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: Tumblr request on Reaper/Reader/Soldier: 76:For the request thingy: reader x s76 x reaper? A nsfw where it's their first time together and reader is hella domme over the boys?You’re not really sure how this happened. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are in your room, sitting in your bed like it’s the most ordinary thing in the world. They’re your superiors and to be quite honest, you never thought either of them would even take a glance at you. Whether this is a dream or sweet, sweet reality, you’re going to enjoy it as much as you can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filling tumblr prompts, so if you'd like something go submit me an ask: [@handsomerhysx](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/). This one was requested by [@herooftrash](). Enjoy!

You’re not really sure how this happened. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are in your room, sitting in your bed like it’s the most ordinary thing in the world. They’re your superiors and to be quite honest, you never thought either of them would even take a glance at you. The two of them, as rumors go by, are supposedly a couple and it makes you weak on the knees to think about such powerful men together. Incites you further, also, that they want to bed you - just the image of them pressing against your body is enough to light a fire within your loins. Whether this is a dream or sweet, sweet reality, you’re going to enjoy it as much as you can, because God knows how much you’ve been stressed out.

They’ve approached you after a mission, Gabriel being the one to do all the sweet talk while Jack sported a knowingly smirk across the hangar. He whispered all kinds of dirty things to your ear and you absolutely loved it. Being directly commanded by Gabriel, you couldn’t help but to nurture some not so innocent crush on the handsome and sexy man. You thought it was only natural, but brushed it aside so many times because it was  _ never _ going to happen. Except it did. He said you were not so discreet with your hungry and teasing looks, you blushed more than once standing there.

So here you three were, the room filled with some sexual tension and you’re awkwardly standing in front of them.

“Are you getting shy now?” Gabriel asks, tilting his head to the side.

You shake your head and sit on the bed, however you’re feeling nervous. You’ve never been with two men before at the same time and although the scenario is sexy as hell, you’re lost without really knowing where to begin. Also, you’re a power bottom in bed, you don’t really like to submit and they seemed like alpha males, which made things… interesting to say the least.

Deciding to drop the timid act, you go into action: you start to kiss Jack first, only teasing the blonde without really deepening it. Gabriel crawls behind you and begins to give you open-mouthed kisses on your neck, pushing the strap of your top aside as he trails onto your shoulders. His hand wanders on the curve of your hips, staying there and massaging it. You reach for Gabriel and your hand ends up in his neck, caressing his nape.

Jack tries to be dominant on the kiss, but every time you feel him wanting to overtake, you pull back and give him a sly smile. You’ll give him what he wants when you want to, you love to tease and nothing really is stopping you from doing so. When he groans into your mouth, you decide to take mercy on the man and lick his lower lip - he sees that as an invitation, tongue reaching yours and dancing sensually.

Gabriel, on the other hand, is trying to take off your clothing, fingers ghosting over your belly and lifting the light fabric further and further. You take the hint and put your arms up while breaking the kiss with Jack. You feel the cold of the air conditioning hit your upper torso and as soon as the latino hands are on your body again, you shiver slightly. His hands are calloused yet soft as they knead your breasts, pinching your left nipple with insistent fingers. 

You take Jack’s hand and guide it to your pants, kissing him again and this time, you do it passionately. He plays with the edge of your jeans before unbuttoning and unzipping you, delving his hand inside your underwear. You moan wantonly into the kiss, he’s rubbing against your folds and finds your clit easily, wasting no time rubbing it lightly and patiently. You’re getting wetter and wetter, pool of arousal burning in your lower parts like a newly lit fire. Gabriel joins Jack inside your pants and you feel a shiver go through your spine, it adds a whole new sensation to it. Jack’s fingers go lower and tease your entrance while Gabriel’s focus on your nub. It’s driving you insane, you want to take your pants off and undress them both. You wanna feel Gabriel’s strong muscular front to your back and Jack’s under your trembling fingers, you want it  _ now _ .

“We’re wearing too many clothes. Take them off,” you say to them and they get off bed, stripping hastily and throwing them on the floor.

You look hungrily at them, noticing every bit of the sinful bodies they have and blushing when your eyes wander to their cocks. Gabriel is quite large and thick, uncut and has a patch of curly pubic hair around his dick, framing it. Jack is bigger, although not as thick as Gabriel, also circumcised and has very little blonde hair around his girth. Your mouth waters at the sight and to think either of them will be inside you makes you weak with desire. They stand in front of you and all you can think about it is tasting them.

You take both of their cocks into your hands and hovers Gabriel’s with your mouth, licking just the tip of it teasingly. They both hum in appreciation and get closer to you, Jack starting to caress your hair. Gabriel bites back a moan when you take him into your mouth, sucking him as you stroke Jack to full hardness. The two of them are so close that when you pop the latino out of your mouth, you can lick both heads at the same time. You make circular motions with your tongue, slow and tantalizing. Jack tightens the grip on your hair when you take them both in, sucking with an obscene noise. Gabriel thrusts his hips towards you shallowly, groaning.

After a while, you back off and take off the tight jeans, kicking them onto the ground. You lay back in bed, elbows supporting you and there’s a devious look in your face.

“Care to join me?”

They jump back on the bed and you straddle Jack, pushing him into the mattress. Gabriel follows suit, pressing himself against your back and hugging your waist. You can feel their erections against your belly and your behind, poking at you as if a reminder of how much they also wanted you.

“I want you both inside me, at the same time,” you demand breathlessly, voice trembling with desire.

“Aren’t you a hungry little thing…” Gabriel says into your ear, sharing a cunning smile with Jack.

“I told you I was right about her,” Jack snickers, voice deep and low, making your loins respond in an interesting way.

You were being patient enough, but you needed them inside you like yesterday. So you reach for Jack’s cock first, guiding it into you and as it starts to enter your cunt, you release a keen moan that echoes through the room. Gabriel teases your entrance from behind, adding pressure into your already stretched out pussy. Before he starts pushing in, however, he grabs the lube on the nightstand just to make sure everything went smoothly. He coats himself, a low thrumming sound coming from his throat. You wait for him to go on so you can start moving, only rotating your hips slightly. But when he does, it’s the most delicious thing you’ve ever experienced and despite the pain, you moan loudly out of pleasure.

You feel so, so, so  _ absolutely full _ . It hurts, you’re not gonna lie, they’re big and feel enormous inside you. Nevertheless, you want this like you’ve never wanted anything before and that thought overcomes your pain. Gabriel starts moving in shallow, almost cruel lethargic thrusts; you’re sure he doesn’t want to hurt you. As time passes, you grow accustomed to the stretch and begins to move, ripping out delectable moans out of the two men. Jack lifts his body up from the bed slightly, trying to get deeper inside you. Gabriel begins to pick up a rhythm, panting into your shoulder heavily.

It’s messy and chaotic the way you three move with each other, yet somehow it works like a well-oiled machine. Soon, the room is nothing but delightful moans and filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin. You want to burn this feeling forever into your mind, the absolute and high pleasure running through your body. 

“Touch me,” you order, your tone heavy with lust. They comply and simultaneously grab your breasts and begin to rub your clit.  You’re feeling powerful, being so bossy around your commanding officers and it turns you on beyond belief. You can feel your peak coming closer, but you’re not quite there yet.

“I-I’m close,” Jack says to you, expert fingers going faster on your sex as if in hopes of you coming closer to the edge with him.

“Don’t you dare coming before I do,” you say harshly, panting heavily and glaring at the blonde beneath you. He looks amused, giving you a lazy smile and grabbing your waist possessively.

“Yes, ma’am.”

You feel like you’re drowning in the intense sensations, mind drowsy with pleasure. Finally, you can feel your orgasm approaching and probably Gabriel is also close, breathing hotly into your neck. Your whole body goes tense and you go over the edge, screaming and shaking under their ministrations. They continue to fuck you senseless and the overload of stimuli gives you a tingling sensation. Gabriel comes first into your cunt, growling and biting your neck roughly; spending himself until the last drop. Jack follows the other man and throbs inside you, releasing his seed deep within you as his fingers tighten around your buttocks. 

The three of you drop into the bed, trying to catch your breath forcibly. You feel extremely sated, absolutely debauched yet glowing between them two. Minutes go by and eventually they cuddle you, making a mess of limbs on the mattress.

This was the best night of your entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> Come bother me at tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://deathblossomx.tumblr.com/>


End file.
